cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Capaldi
Peter Capaldi (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''House of 9 (2004)'' [Max Roy]: Shot in the head by Dennis Hopper as Peter is strangling Susie Amy. TV Deaths *''Skins (2007 series)'' [Mark Jenkins]: Dies of alcohol poisoning in his sleep his body is discovered by caused by Cancer Mike Bailey. '' *Waking the Dead: The Fall (2007) [''Lucien Calvin]: Shot in the back by Stanley Townsend as he lunges, knife in hand, at Sue Johnston. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Devil's Whore (2008 mini-series)'' [King Charles I] Executed by beheading with an axe. His head is then picked up and shown to the crowd. *''Torchwood: Children of Earth: Day Five (2009)'' [John Frobisher]: Commits suicide (off-screen) after murdering his wife (Hilary Maclean) and daughters (Julia Joyce and Madeleine Rakic-Platt) (also off-screen) to prevent his children from being abducted by the aliens (we see him closing a bedroom door with a gun behind his back, followed by four gunshots). *''The Field Of Blood'' (2011) [Dr. Pete]: He is a washed-up, sick, alcoholic journalist when we first see him and he eventually dies sitting in the pub after making a speech to Jayd Johnson and the other customers. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Musketeers: Keep Your Friends Close (2015)'' [Cardinal Richelieu]: Peter doesn't appear in this episode, but it is explained that his character died between the first and second series of a heart attack. * Doctor Who: Heaven Sent (2015) [''The Doctor]: After receiving fatal burns from The Veil, Peter converts his body into energy to power a machine that creates an exact copy of himself. This continues for several billion years (as a form of torture) until Peter is able to break through a wall many times harder than diamond. * ''Doctor Who: Twice Upon A Time (2017) [The Doctor]: Regenerates into Jodie Whittaker after being shot by Mondasian Cybermen in The Doctor Falls, and after delaying his regeneration for a large amount of time. Gallery Capaldi, Peter Capaldi, Peter Capaldi, Peter Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Academy Award Winners Capaldi, Peter Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by possessed character Capaldi, Peter Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:BBC Stars Category:Musicians Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:People of Irish descent Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Dwight H. Little movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Skins Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members